George's perspective
The story of the Back to the Future trilogy is told from Marty McFly's perspective, but the events have a major impact upon various residents of 1955 who have a life-altering encounter with a visitor from the future. George McFly was your typical high school nerd whom everybody seemed picked on. George was a 17 year old teenage boy who lived in Hill Valley and went to Hill Valley High School along with Biff Tannen and Lorraine Baines. On the morning of Saturday, November 5, 1955, 17 year old George McFly was eating cereal at Lou's Cafe when Biff Tannen and his gang walked into the restaurant. George, who was regularly bullied by Biff, had escaped worse treatment by doing Biff's homework for him. On that day, however, George hadn't done the work quickly enough, and Biff had singled him out. After the gang left, George noticed that he was being stared at by a teenager sitting next to him. Before George could find out what the stranger wanted, one of Lou's employees, Goldie Wilson, nagged George about not standing up to Biff. George rode away on his bike. Later that morning, George was getting a thrill by climbing up into a tree across the street from Lorraine Baines, and spying on her as she undressed. George lost his grip and nearly fell, but was able to drop to the street. As he tried to stand up, he was shoved by someone who was then struck by a car. George was startled to see that it was the same guy who had been staring at him at Lou's Cafe. Rather than confronting the angry driver of the car, George fled the scene. On Monday at school, George was being tormented by Mark Dixon and another group of students, who had placed a "Kick Me" sign on his back. To make matters worse, Mr. Strickland then lectured him about being a slacker. As George picked up his books, he was not pleased that the stranger -- who now identified himself as "Marty" -- was again following him. The stranger claimed to be "the guy who saved your life", and then tried to introduce George to Lorraine, in what turned out to be a humiliating experience. Lorraine ignored George, and talked instead to Marty, although she called him "Calvin". When George went to the cafeteria to eat lunch and to work on writing stories, there was Marty again, taking a seat at the table and asking to look at what was being written. Marty stated that Lorraine Baines wanted George to ask her to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. George was reluctant to approach her, fearing rejection, and was not happy to see that Biff had taken an interest in her as well. When Marty went over to confront Biff, George left as quickly as possible. After school, George noticed that the annoying stranger was, once again, trying to catch up with him. Though George preferred to avoid confrontation, he turned on Marty and demanded "WHY do you keep following me around?!". And once again, Marty was trying to get George to ask out Lorraine. George had had enough, and told Marty that "neither you, nor anyone on the planet" was going to make him go to dance. That night at 12:23 AM, however, George would have an unnerving experience that would make him realize that the stranger was right, and that George indeed did need to ask Lorraine Baines out on a date. Category:Perspectives